Fyntazma
The Kanohi Fyntazma is the Mask of Apparitions. History Not much is known about the Fyntazma, as it is quiet rare. Various legends claim that it was first designed by a Matoran from Artakha, and was distributed across the Matoran Universe. Records within the Order of Mata Nui indicate that a few existed prior to the Great Cataclysm, with a Great one in their possession. Rumors persist that a tribe of beings possess one as well, wielded by their shaman. A "Nuva" variant was also believed to exist at one point, forged by Artakha himself. When he had an unknown being test the Mask out, however, something went wrong. The details of the incident are vague, with people believing that the tester either died or was driven insane. If it truly did exist, it was either destroyed after the incident, or lost when the Great Spirit Robot became defunct. Powers The mask allows the user to summon spirits of the dead, typically to aid them in combat. The specters are intangible, can fire blasts of spiritual energy, and are capable of flight. Some of them can also use whatever natural powers they possessed in life as well (albeit to a weaker degree). The user could command the spirits to do their bidding via telepathy. However, they tend to be weak in terms of strength and firepower, and are vulnerable to energy-based attacks as well. Not only that, but the user cannot choose which spirit to summon, much like a Kanohi Zatth. The apparitions themselves cannot use any weapons or Kanohi masks, due to their intangibility. They also tend to shift between the various forms they possessed in life, meaning that they aren't always reliable in combat. The number of spirits available can also be rather limited, due to the resurrection capabilities of the Red Star. Overusing the mask can also lead to psychic backlashes. The Great version could summon beings as powerful as that of a Toa (though not of anyone higher, such as a Makuta). The Noble version could only summon the spirits of dead Rahi and creatures. The rumored Nuva version is supposedly even more powerful than a Great Fyntazma, rumored to have summoned the spirit of Makuta Kojol at one point. Possible summons and effects * Rahi and fauna of Spherus Magna: Could use whatever powers they possessed in life, though to a much lesser degree. * Matoran: Due to their small size, they can be summoned in multitudes. Six can be summoned with the Great version, while only two could with the Noble version. ** Kodan * Toa: Could still use their Elemental powers, albeit being weaker. Could shift to their Matoran forms at random, losing their powers until they revert back to their Toa forms. ** The majority of the Toa Mangai ** The majority of the Toa Cordak *** Nikila * Various deceased Dark Hunters ** Nidhiki: Would shift between his mutated form and Toa ones. The former would allow him to fire bolts of force energy, while the latter granted him limited power over Air. ** Krekka ** "Ancient": Disrupt a target's physical coordination. Known Bearers Great * A shaman of an unknown tribe Noble * At least one Turaga "Nuva" * A being rumored to have been hired by Artkaha to test a Fyntazma Nuva out. (Fate uncertain) Trivia * The idea for the mask came about while Ahpolki Inika was listening a piece of soundtrack from Darksiders II. Specifically, The Abyssal Plains. * The mask's name is derived from the word "Phantasm". * Toa would consider this mask immoral, as they believe that it would encourage the user to kill. Category:Immoral Kanohi